


Artificial Heat

by ryujinjakka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/ryujinjakka
Summary: Shuuhei accidentally doses himself and his captain with sex pollen.





	Artificial Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).

Shuuhei doesn't think much of it when a building in front of him explodes outward with a cloud of glitter. He's in the narrow alley that separates the 11th and 12th divisions because it's the quickest way to return to the 9th. It is emphatically also the most dangerous alley to be in, because the two divisions do not get along.

Shuuhei decides that discretion is the best part of valor and shunpos through the cloud of glitter after hearing the enraged shriek of Kurotsuchi-taicho and the delighted laughter of Kusajishi-fukutaicho. Falling on either of their badsides would not go well for him.

The glitter itches intensely for a few minutes but it fades into the background as he returns to the 9th as quickly as he can.

The shoji door rattles in the frame as he slams it behind him, drawing Kensei-taicho's attention as he looks up from a stack of papwerwork.

"Hisagi? I wasn't expecting you back for another hour." He stands up and stretches in a way that has Shuuhei focusing in on the muscles in his throat.

Shuuhei doesn't understand why he's so hot all of a sudden.

"Hey, Shuuhei. Are you alright?"

Shuuhei blinks and finds that somehow Kensei has gotten close enough to stare directly into his eyes. It's unexpectedly arresting. Shuuhei manages to tear his gaze away to look at the ceiling. "I'm fine, taicho." His voice comes out rougher than he intended.

Kensei snorts. "Yeah, like that's convincing." He raises a hand grab Shuuhei's chin and tilt his head back to meet his gaze. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Shuuhei says. "Well, nothing I did, anyways. I'm pretty sure Kusajishi-fukutaicho is bored and taking it out on the 12th again."

"Better them than us," Kensei says. He doesn't remove his fingers from Shuuhei's face. "What did she do?" he asks with morbid curiosity.

"Blow up a building, I think."

"Huh," Kensei says. His thumb trails a line over the skin below Shuuhei's mouth.

Heat pricks at Shuuhei's skin but there's something about it that seems artificial. "Taicho--"

"Hm?"

Shuuhei tries to articulate what doesn't feel quite right about this situation, but the words slip away from him when Kensei fits his mouth against his own.

He was clearly wrong. This feels perfect. A cumulation of everything he ever wanted but could never ask for. Shuuhei presses back into the kiss with a fervor.

Pleasure rips up his spine like a firecracker and there is a disorienting tangle of limbs that leaves him on his back with only the thin fabric of Kensei's haori separating him from the floor.

"Please," Shuuhei says. He wants everything Kensei is willing to give him.

With an inarticulate growl, Kensei does. He drives himself into Shuuhei's body with thrusts that rattle his bones and Shuuhei can only beg for more.

Minutes or hours later, Shuuhei has a pattern of fingertips bruised into his hips and a necklace of kisses around his throat. There is still a faint crackle of artificial heat in his veins but it has quieted enough to let him think.

He... had probably shunpoed right into one of Kurotsuchi-taicho's experiments. Admittedly, that had been a very stupid thing to do, even if he had wanted to leave the area as quickly as possible.

But he can't be that upset about it. His body is still sparking with the aftershocks of pleasure and his head is pillowed against Kensei's chest, his heart beating beneath his ear.

Shuuhei will probably have to admit that he accidentally drugged them both with some experimental chemical, but he's not really worried about it. They've been headed here for a long time. If this is what pushed them over the edge, Shuuhei might have to get Kusajishi-fukutaicho a damn fruit basket.


End file.
